


Blood

by ZpanSven



Series: World of Warcraft ficlets [6]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4116577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZpanSven/pseuds/ZpanSven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many don't know the work that it goes into wielding the Light...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood

Some would forget that those who fought using the Light encountered as much blood as they did. 

To those who were not familiar with the time and physical effort that went into their training, they thought that being a Paladin or Priest was about faith in the Light and learning some hymns.

They didn't know how much they trained their bodies as well as their minds and spirits. Paladins especially would have to toughen their bodies for the plate they would come to wear, the Holy weapons and shields they would raise to protect the innocent.

They didn't know that often mundane chores would be used to strengthen their bodies and minds. Digging the graves in the cemetery and moving the headstones into place helped shed the baby-fat many Initiates had as well as teaching them about honoring those who had passed before them.

Many didn't know how much training went into the art of Healing. It was thought the Priest or Paladin waved a hand, channeled the Light with a Hymn and then everything was alright. The average person didn't know of the hours-long classes over not just Human anatomy but the Anatomy of their Allies each Novice and Initiate had to take.

The Light couldn't do it all instinctively – it had to be channeled.

And when the Priest or Paladin was too exhausted to channel, then they often had to work on their patients the old fashioned way – with their hands drenched in blood often up to the elbows.


End file.
